


Ante Temporis

by Hawkecest (Conhayth)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Sibling Incest, ooc for Carver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Hawkecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver doesn't have the chip on his shoulder. He knows what he wants and it's Garrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Temporis

**Author's Note:**

> Off-camera, this is pre-negotiated. Garrett's been holding out, wanting to give Carver time to be sure that he wants this.

Carver huffs out a nervous laugh, letting the larger Hawke pull him in for a gentle kiss. "Garrett."

"We don't have to do anything, Carver." Garrett whispers against his lips and rubs his back soothingly.

Carver pulls away, to look his brother in the eyes. "I know. I need to think a moment."

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Garrett leans in again to press one chaste kiss to Carver's cheek before he withdraws.

Carver whines as Garrett pulls away. "Don't stop kissing! I just need to think-"

Garrett laughs and pulls Carver into his lap, pressing little wet kisses from his lips, up his jaw to the hollow behind his ear. At the hitch of breath the action earns him, he sucks on Carver's earlobe.

Carver shivers in Garrett's lap, tilting his head to the side to give his brother more access.

"Mmm, how are you finding your thinking?" Garrett teases before biting into Carver's neck, worrying at the skin.

"Uh, difficult." Carver pants, hands fisting in his trousers.

"Oh.. Should I stop?" He licks over the rapidly bruising flesh, giving Carver time to answer.

"No. Can you, uh, touch me?" His flush deepens and his heart rate picks up.

"Mm, touch you where?" Garrett slides a hand down Carver's side, sliding it back up under his shirt. He rubs staff-roughened fingers over Carver's nipples, using an electricity spell to maximize his pleasure.

Carver grunts, eyes going wide at the sensation, cock straining against his trousers. "P-please."

"I've got you." Garrett rearranges Carver in his lap, resting his brother's head against his shoulder. He kisses along the curve of Carver's neck, humming.

One hand slips under Carver's shirt again to tease his nipples, as the other slides south, trailing over the beginnings of dark fuzz, guiding his fingers to his brother's cock. Garrett pulls it out gently, running his thumb over the tip at the exact moment he releases an electricity spell.

Carver cries out, jerking up into Garrett's hand, rutting almost helplessly.

Garrett ends the spell, kissing the nape of Carver's neck. "Too much, baby?"

"N-no, perfect, don't stop, please. I need it, please." Carver babbles, gripping at Garrett's robes.

Garrett recasts the spell, making the electricity pulse in time with his strokes.

Carver can't stop babbling and moaning, begging Garrett for more. The faster Garrett goes, the louder he gets.

Garrett kisses and bites at his brother's shoulder, murmuring against flushed pink skin, how beautiful Carver looks, with his dark hair mussed, neck and shoulders littered with Garrett's love bites.

When Carver's hips begin to stutter and his babbling cuts out, Garrett knows he's close. He leans to growl into Carver's ear: "Come for me, Carver."

Carver obeys, shouting out Garrett's name as he comes over his brother's hand and his own belly. As he comes down from his orgasm, Garrett strokes his clean hand through sweat-damp hair, praising the younger Hawke.

"What a good boy, Carver. You look so beautiful. All relaxed and disheveled, all marked up, all mine."

Carver moans at the praise, eyes half lidded. "W-what about you, brother?"

Garrett turns Carver's head just enough to plant one chaste kiss on his lips before kissing his forehead. "No, tonight was all about you." He gently lifts Carver out of his lap, laying him down on the bed. He gets to his feet, but turns back when Carver lets out a plaintive "stay."

"I will be right back. I'm just going to get a rag, to clean you up." And he does so quickly, tenderly wiping away Carver's come, before crawling beside his brother and pulling up the blankets.

Carver curls into his chest, smiling as he drifts off.

 


End file.
